


Your Lips, My Lips, Apocalypse

by rhiisu



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sounding, Teasing, Urethral Play, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiisu/pseuds/rhiisu
Summary: "I'm… afraid.""You don't need to be, Sally. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."Sal took a slow, deep breath, staring up at Larry. "Prove it. Kiss me."—Sal and Larry discover urethral play and try it out for the first time.





	Your Lips, My Lips, Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yobas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobas/gifts).

> This is just self indulgent smut, mostly, and a gift for someone. I hope it's enjoyed as much as a complete piece as it was enjoyable to write.

It was enough to spend time with him.

Larry always made Sal feel good, _ better _ than he normally did. That was just how their relationship was. It had been that way for a long, long time.

Recently though, Larry had been seeking out more unconventional means of comforting his friend.

"Are you sure this will feel good, Larry?... I don't know how it could. Last time I checked, things are supposed to come _ out_, not go _ in._"

Sal squirmed, his exposed chest rising and falling in time with the darting of his blue eyes behind a worn mask. The same eyes tried desperately to search Larry's expression for an answer, but he was focused on the opaque bottle held loosely in his hand. In his other, a long, thin rod was held more firmly, the low light in the clubhouse reflecting threateningly off the metallic material.

"_Larry_…"

Larry finally looked up, pouring a generous amount of clear liquid from the bottle onto the tool in his hand. "What's up, Sal?" He asked plainly as if he hadn't heard a word Sal had said. Growing exasperated at his friend's lack of mindfulness, the thin boy groped at Larry's thigh, whining when his fingers slipped against bare skin.

"I'm… afraid."

Larry's expression fell into surprise, melting away as he leaned forward, dropping the cold metal rod against Sal's pale stomach to brace himself against the floor, his body just barely hovering over Sal's. He quivered slightly, even with two elbows digging into the floor.

_ I want to touch you in all the right ways. _

"You don't need to be, Sally. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

_ I couldn't. Not now, not ever. _

Sal took a slow, deep breath, staring up at Larry. "Prove it. Kiss me."

Flushing with embarrassment at the command from below, Larry bit his lip, nodding as his right hand gradually worked up to find the latches that kept the prosthetic over Sal's scarred face.

This wasn't the first time. It hopefully wouldn't be the last time. It was second nature to him by now, and the clasps fall away flawlessly. Larry's fingers work under the foreign material before it fell away, the sensitive tips of his fingers meeting oddly textured flesh.

A clatter announced the moment Sal's mask fell away, and almost instantly, Larry's lips were on his, rough and full of all the desire he was trying to keep hidden. All that work fell away with the kiss, though, as he tried to take more and more of his lover in with this simple, intimate gesture.

It took Sal gasping harshly into their kiss for Larry to remember that he needed to be careful – Sally couldn't breathe easily through his nose since the accident. Feeling embarrassed by his lack of control, Larry pulled away; his shame didn't appear to extend far as he bashfully licked his lips.

"Sal, I'm– I'm sorry, I forgot–,"

_ Thump! _

Sal had reached out for the edge of Larry's collar and yanked him back down, their torsos pressed together while a soft rush of words pleasantly met Larry's ears. "Don't apologize. I–…" And there was the shifting presence of Sal's hand between their groins, his fingers brushing the stiffening curve of his sensitive cock. It was his turn for a blush to bloom over his scarred cheeks while he unabashedly groped the vague shape and began to stroke himself through the fabric.

"You know… I– I sorta wish you'd forget I existed and used me for what you wanted… from time to time, I mean."

He felt his cock pulse erotically with another rush of blood with what he said aloud, his head growing foggy as the tight heat in his gut expanded. It felt like he was playing with fire, but he couldn't tell if the flame was his desire, or if it was Larry's.

"_Sal_…" Oh, that evoked a response he hadn't expected. Larry closed his eyes and shuddered, the name hardly coming out alongside his moan of surprise. If Sal didn't know better, he'd assume Larry had come in his boxers with how he cried out.

Not _ quite _ yet.

The taller boy straightened out, pulling back onto his knees while snatching the metallic rod back up from Sal's belly. It was still slick, but Larry wanted to make sure this went as smoothly as possible. Fetching the bottle of lubricant off the floor, he generously added a few extra dollops before unceremoniously brushing Sal's hand away from his crotch and yanking his underwear down.

Now, Larry wasn't a particularly vocal lover, but he had a hard time holding his voice back any and every time he saw what Sal had to offer. His cock was thin, slightly shorter in length than what Larry assumed was average, and was flushed in a truly beautiful shade of pink from the tip to halfway down the shaft. An extremely subtle curve wasn't enough for anyone to _ feel _ if Sal was inside them, but it felt fucking _ fantastic _to hold in one's hand.

The object of Larry's affections was nestled beneath a neat little haven of blue hair, trimmed carefully enough that it didn't resemble a jungle, and Larry always found himself thinking about how sexy that was of Sal. It was like he was always ready to have Larry go down on him.

_ You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sally? _

Larry held his breath as he reached out, taking Sal's hot length in his palm. His fingers easily wrapped around the familiar girth, and without a thought, he began a teasingly slow rhythm of stroking. It was near impossible to look away, dilated pupils devouring the sight of soft foreskin being pulled back with the fluid effort of his hand, revealing the mouthwatering sight of Sal's glans, and then back up, sheathing the length dutifully.

It was a job all within itself to remind himself that he wasn't here to suck every last drop of cum from this throbbing prick. No… no, he wanted to try something new.

Taking a steady breath, Larry slowly released his hold on Sal's cock, replacing it with his non-dominant hand as the other held the thin cylinder firmly. He looked up slowly, locking eyes with Sal's curious ones. _ Fuck. _

That was an innocence he wanted to ruin more than anything.

"This is going to feel… different, Sal."

Larry looked back down, holding Sal's cock steady while he rested the tip of the rod against the thin slit. This wasn't something either of them had done before – Larry had read about it on the internet before purchasing a beginner's sounding kit online – but he figured it couldn't be too complicated if you didn't act like you were fucking a pussy.

There was a hint of resistance, as the sound was just a fraction thicker than the opening of Sal's urethra, but with a little pressure from his side, Larry watched as the metal began to sink into his boyfriend's penis.

Oh, _ fuck_. This was hot.

Focus. Larry had to remember to focus, even past the throbbing ache in his boxers. He wanted to flip Sal over and stuff his cock into that tight little hole he had learned to lust so flawlessly for. Oh, how he wanted that. But this, _ this _ was leaving him breathless. Larry's eyes flickered from the sight of Sal's penetrated cock up to the flushed, unreadable expression on his face.

One… two… three… Let him adjust. Larry swallowed. His skin prickled with sweat and his impatience, but he managed to wait some time before gradually moving the sound, easing it down further while gingerly stroking Sal's erection with just his fingertips, worried it didn't feel good enough for Sal to stay hard. Apart from the occasional twitch from his cock, Larry wasn't getting much feedback.

"Sal…? You doing okay?"

For a short moment, there wasn't a response, as if Sal had to register what was just said to him. He turned his head and let out a hushed breath against the floorboards, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Keep… going. Just–," Larry nodded immediately, knowing that Sal was probably feeling pretty conflicted. He was used to being fucked, but not like _ this_.

A little more, the sound reached further inside Sal, the smooth texture stimulating the inner walls of his reddening cock. When it sunk about half the length available to it, Larry grasped the rod more firmly, and slowly pulled up on it; immediately, he loosened his grip, letting the weight of the sound drag it back down.

"S– shit, Larry, w-what– ohh, fuuuck…" Sal groaned and arched his back, enough that only his ass and shoulder blades were in contact with the floor. He couldn't tell if he was more confused or turned on. It felt like he had to piss, and when Larry began pulling on the rod, it felt like he _ was _pissing, but in a disgustingly arousing way. Sal let his back hit the floor again, shuddering. He could feel his cock practically begging for more, his heart eagerly providing the blood to keep him completely hard, but his mind felt like it was shattered against its will.

"... Hah, Sal..." Larry breathed near Sal's cock, his voice husky now. "That was… fuckin' _ hot._"

Beyond the quiet sound of Sal's rasping breath, he wasn't proving to be much of a conversationalist for Larry, and he wasn't feeling guilty for it either; his mind wasn't about to abandon the persistent focus it had on what was going on between his legs. It was fine though: Larry wasn't truly looking for a response. He spoke into the darkening room for his own pleasure as much as Sal's. 

Sal didn't need any more, the greedy boy. _ Just look at him, _ Larry's expression twisted into one of adopted disdain, despite his approval of Sal's current state. _ He's turning into a complete slut for this. He won't want to be fucked in the ass by me anymore, just–… _

Larry hissed out softly, letting the still cool rod sink deeper while Sal's cock eagerly accepted more and more of the metallic length. Even without prompting, the image reminded him of how Sally's tight holes always seemed to enthusiastically suck at his cock. Without having a free hand to paw at his own erection, Larry was glad this sight was plenty to keep him shuddering in place. Every few moments, a lewd thought, worse than the last, crossed his mind and coaxed out another reaction from him.

A sigh. A growl. A gasp, a shudder, a flash of his teeth.

"W-why's.. it feel– feel like _ that?_" 

Larry jumped, looking down at Sal. There was a thin trail of drool that had slipped from the corner of his mouth, trickling over his scarred cheek and pooling on the wooden floor. In his distracted cloud of lust, the gangly boy had let the sound slip down until the entirety of Sal's cock was held steady more by the sex instrument than by Larry's hand.

"Feel like…? Saaally, you were suppose'ta tell me all about this," For emphasis, the brunette tightened his hold around Sal’s cock ever so slightly, enough to make him squeak and groan. “You promised. I didn’t mean _ only _ if it felt bad. I meant th’whole experience. Is it tight? Kinda like when I _ fuck you,_ or way different?”

Larry let go of the sound, but held Sal's cock upright with his other hand. Slowly, gently, he tapped the end of the rod that was still outside of his friend's body. When there was less of a reaction than he wanted, Larry tapped harder. 

"Mmhah… D-don't… Feels weird..." Sal squirmed under the attention applied to the rod, his lips twisting into an expression of discomfort. His perfectly flawed cheeks still held a significant amount of pigment, though, and Larry felt himself itching to see how far he could go with this. He wasn’t much of a gambler with scenarios, but he was feeling bold tonight, and all of Sal’s reactions had spurred him on without fault.

Steadying his hand while sucking in a deep breath, Larry took the instrument between his fingertips again, and looked up at Sal’s face. Slowly, he twisted the rod, beginning to pull up and push down awkwardly until a flush grew over his cheeks and his instinct kicked in, the motion becoming fluid when the visceral pulling and thrusting act began to prickle at his needs. The noises that spilled from Sal’s open mouth made Larry feel dizzy; worried he might lose his balance, he moved the hand keeping Sal’s cock warm down to his inner thigh, steadying himself.

A satisfying rush of heat bloomed at his groin when Sal opened his legs at the subtle touch, exposing himself further to the cool air. He couldn’t even know for sure what Larry had in mind – his eyes were closed, and no one had said a single word for quite sometime now. A venomous, snapping mass of jealousy hit him alongside another pulse of maddening arousal when he realized that Sal had lewdly opened himself to a touch he couldn’t have known with certainty was Larry’s. Unsure of how to feel at this realization, Larry drags his fingers against his partner's skin, the free edge of his nails biting into the flesh. There’s a muffled yipe of pain, but Larry doesn’t mind it, his dark, sunken eyes locking on the motion he makes while fucking Sal’s sex with newfound fervor.

“L-Lar– _ ah, _ ...–arry– f-fuck, _ fuck, _ its.. I.. I think I’m gonna piss, Larry, s-stop–...”

Larry’s expression hardly faltered with this new snippet of information. His hips had already begun to buck forward in a mindless response to how he was violating Sal, and without having any part of his boyfriend swallowing him up as a cock sleeve, he was positively _ melting _ in tangible frustration; his prick bobbed up and down with each motivated shove forward and slapped against his thighs beneath the thin fabric of his boxers when he arched back. In complete honesty, he hardly recognized himself at this point, but he didn’t _ care,_ he just wanted to- to _ fuck_.

“I’m s-so s-serious Larry, something.. Something’s gonna hap-happen…” Sal shuddered violently, his back arching off the floor again, and without warning, the pitch of his voice altered just as drastically as his posture, a needy moan tearing from somewhere deep in his throat. If there was any ability for him to feel concern, Larry might have wondered how such a cry could be created by such a small, lithe creature, but all his focus was undeniably accounted for in that moment. “...My c-cock, oh _ God,_ fuck it... _ Fuck _ my cock, babe… Bigger- oh, fuck, I want… _ more. _ F-... fuck _ me_, please...”

The sounds coming from the treehouse were like a cat in heat, and Larry was hardly one to deny his lover something as easily deliverable as his leaking cock. Snapping out of his dazed stupor of rutting and groaning over a lack of stimulation, Larry grabbed Sal’s cock, _ hard_, while the other hand grabbed his hip, flipping the much smaller boy over with no effort at all. Able to keep Sal’s cock from shoving against the floor and possibly hurting him with the sound inside his urethra, Larry continued a slow pumping motion with his hand while he frantically tried to escape the damned confines of his boxers.

“I’m- I’m gonna fuck you baby, I’m going to fuck you _ so _ deep, I can’t- oh, fuck, Sally, I can’t wait to be _ inside you, _ fucking you with both _ this_,” Larry squeezed Sal’s cock to indicate the sound, snug deep inside him, “and this.” His cock was pressed up against Sal’s pert cheeks already, the entire length looking enormous against his small frame.

_ Oh, shit. _

Larry frowned, noticing the lube must have been accidentally pushed away in his eagerness to flip Sal on his belly. Releasing his boyfriend’s dick, the taller boy groaned in frustration. This was terrible timing.

“Can you touch yourself, Sal? Just– just so I can prep you, I can’t wait much longer, I’m gonna blow, I swear.”

There was a pleasant, muffled sound that Larry took as a green light; a smug grin spread across his face while he whipped his head around, scanning the floor for the small bottle. His hair was getting in the way, and with a grunt of dissatisfaction, Larry shoved it out of his face, not caring that he likely looked like a deranged caveman in his need to find this one thing. In the back of his mind, he cursed at himself for not having multiple bottles, especially with how often he insisted on fucking Sal, and made himself a mental note to buy a few more _ after _he finally got to come inside the delicious, quivering body next to him.

But first… First was fucking Sal Fisher.

Finally, the blue cap of the lubricant bottle came into his view, and Larry dove for it, scraping his knees against the floor in his eagerness. He didn’t notice that one of his kneecaps was bleeding; he really didn’t care, either. In one fluid motion, he flicked open the cap, poured an amount into his hand that seemed second nature to him, and pushed his slick palm down to the shaft of his cock, stroking himself immediately to spread the cold liquid over his prick. The temperature quickly adapted, and before Larry had a moment to spare an annoyed thought at the chill, the lube was as warm as his flushed skin.

“Oh, yeah, _ baby,_ that’s it…”

Sal had lifted his hips since Larry had last looked at him, ass wagging lewdly in the air while he fucked his small palm with his currently pleasantly occupied cock, a pearlescent droplet falling to the floor while he rutted against himself. It was incredibly erotic to watch, and Larry _ almost _ wanted to sit back and watch for a few minutes.

Unfortunately, his plans were beyond set in stone at this point; reminded by the throb of the stiff, eager cock in his hand, Larry let out a quiet, shuddering breath, moving closer to Sal once more while still on his knees. 

And… now was certainly _ not _the time for that knee to start to sting, dragged against the floorboards while he positioned himself.

“You’re so fucking _ hot _ when you get like this, Sal– you know I live for this shit. Some day I gotta record it an– and just… mm, serious jack off material.” Larry wet his lips, the act nearly obscene while a hand pushed down against one of Sally’s round buttocks. “For when you’re not around for me to fuck, that is.” He felt the urge to wink teasingly, but it didn’t matter since Sal was facing the floor, so he went ahead and worked a finger inside of his boyfriend’s ass instead, relishing the hiss of discomfort that came from between Sal’s teeth and the gritty floorboards.

The tightness in Larry’s chest had taken shelter behind his sternum, coiling like a mass of writhing, hissing snakes. Even as it was, acknowledgement of the feeling was far from the front of his mind as he gingerly pushed his slick finger into his lover’s tight heat, careful with the first few thrusts. Sal’s noises of discomfort slowed and began to fluidly transition into cries of soft, tender pleasure, although it didn’t take long for him to begin impatiently pushing back against Larry’s hand, trying to gain a sliver of control for his own sake and take more inside him. The sensation – having Sal rut against him, humping back on Larry’s long fingers like some kind of disgusting animal – has him dizzy, focus momentarily faltering as his muddy brown eyes stare at the pornographic scene, a dazed look spreading across his face.

Larry fought against the full-body shudder that threatened to wrack through his now naked body, but lost with little to show for the fight, and with a gasp almost as lewd as Sal’s needy mewls of desire, he forced his fingers as deep as they could go, knuckles grinding against sensitive flesh. “Is this– hah.. what you want, Sal? Huh, baby?” He was panting now, pale chest rising and falling nearly as quickly as his heart fluttered inside the confines of his body. “C’mon, I want– I gotta fuckin’ _ hear _ you tell me… tell me you want my cock.”

Twitching on the floor, Sal was hardly in a state to speak. There’s a bolt of annoyance that jumps through Larry’s nerves with the lack of answer, motivating him to begin actively fucking Sal with his fingers, spreading them gradually with each thrust until there’s sufficient give around his digits. The slick heat seems to clench around him in protest when he finally pulls away, and Larry takes that as his answer. He shuffles closer, both hands grasping at curved hips, perfect handles to jerk and manipulate the softly moaning form beneath him. There’s a pause, hardly recognizable as such, but it’s there, just before Larry lowers his voice.

“I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

Unceremoniously, he lined his weighted cock between the arching mounds of flesh keeping him from his goal, and with hardly a guided push of his hips, Larry’s cock was pulsing eagerly inside his boyfriend’s warmth. It’s almost too good – the hot, clenching grip on his cock had his mind crumbling into nothing, a temporary lobotomy to destroy any semblance of thought and reasoning. The entirety of his body screamed at him to push, shove, grind for more of the brief, sweet taste he’s been given with just the head of his cock having penetrated his lover, but Larry resists for as long as he possibly can, the teasing nature of the act forcing precum to begin beading inside his mate.

The atmosphere inside the clubhouse had changed significantly with such a subtle shift of movement; Larry’s fingernails dug into the hollows of Sal’s hips as he slowly, so slowly pushed his prick deeper inside, his tongue peeking out as if shy betwixt teeth set in flourishing relish. He had to hold Sal tight to keep him from jerking back onto Larry’s heat, which had clearly become nothing more than a pleasantly throbbing dildo to occupy his whorish hole.

For every lewd word he had wanted to speak in a faint, muted tone, Larry now made up for with the carnal sounds of his flesh meeting with Sal’s, throat convulsing around groans and grunts as he pounded out his sexual frustration against his boyfriend; there was a messy waterfall of hair the color of chestnuts that caressed Sal’s back with each thrust, their bodies coming together every time, wonderfully, beautifully, _ flawlessly_. There wasn’t a time that made Larry feel more alive than these moments, for more reasons than one. The ability of his to comprehend what it meant to come together as one with his lover came and went, especially with the act, but the sensation that filled his chest was not lost on him.

“Sal,” Larry gasped, his hands leaving the safety of Sal’s hips and moving up slowly, gradually finding the dips and curves that freckled his boyfriend’s back, every single abnormality, flaw, and characteristic mapped out perfectly in his mind as he traced out each with equal amounts of tenderness. “Oh, Sal…”

It’s a sigh this time, and Larry has to resist the urge to pin the smaller to the floor, a possessive wave of need to protect and prove his ownership washing over him. “I love you, Sal Fisher. I– I love you, tonight, and.. every night…” It’s hard to hear the words tumbling from his lips as Larry’s breathing becomes a mass of stumbling gasps, rushing into each other, developing into more erratic and deep sounds while his thrusts found a more harsh and goal-orientated pace. “I’m gonna.. gonna make you _ come,_ babe… I’ll make you come for me, oh, _ fuck– _ I’m so _ close _…”

There would’ve been a flurry of whimpers from Sal, if he could spare any oxygen to offer them, but all was currently being used to moan shamelessly, occasional cries of “harder,” and “please, more” mixed in. Larry didn’t mind, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t the only one close; dropping one of his gingerly exploring hands, he finds Sal’s cock, still hidden in the frantically fisted one of his, and brushes it aside. His hand is significantly larger than Sal’s, and when he takes ahold of the poor, leaking cock, Sal lets out a shuddering moan of what sounds like relief. Larry grinned, exhaling harshly against his partner’s back. “I know.. You want to come, babe… I know I’ve been teasing you soo much tonight. You deserve it, Sally, _ this _ deserves it.”

Not giving much of a warning apart from a slight emphasis, Larry stops stroking Sal and easily finds the tip of the sound still protruding from his cock. He gives a twist, grin widening as he pulls the metal rod out. 

The sound Sal makes is something Larry had never dreamed capable of someone sober, but with a violent arch of his back, spine practically tearing at his flesh to free itself, Sal lets loose a cry that is indecipherable, wholly inhuman at first. A howling moan of absolute inclination, it accompanies a _ bang _ as the creature it clawed its way out of slams his fist against the floor, head thrown back as vicious shudders beat down the path of his body. Almost as quickly as the noise began, it faded into a sobbing cry of pleasure and Larry groaned, realizing that Sal was _ definitely _ having a dry orgasm. With poor – or excellent – timing, he dragged the sound through Sal’s urethra, just the right time to coax a second orgasm out of him.

This one was much less… clean.

Larry whispered a colorful string of curses, the feeling of Sal coming on his hand, and coming, and _ coming _… It was–

_Oh, fuck. _

With complete honesty, Larry could have gone without finishing that evening. The whole experience with Sal had wound him up so tight, he would’ve been interested in seeing how long he could last without pouncing on Sal and trying his luck again, but when his orgasm is all but torn from the deepest portion of his bowels, he isn’t the least bit upset, especially when his cock starts twitching inside Sal, leaking generous amounts of thick, intoxicating cum. The orgasm pricking him from the location of every nerve, accompanied by the imagery in his possessive mind of how his seed was being soaked up by his lover, Larry gasps, hands falling to the floor to catch himself before the muscles in his legs completely fail him and he crumbles against Sal.

Time slows significantly after that. The sounding rod had long since fallen to the floor – thoroughly coated in and sitting within an indecent amount of cum – a few inches from where Sal had rolled onto his side, his naked torso shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasms. Larry had managed to keep himself somewhat upright, but he was in a similar state, having lost much of his ability to tell left from right and up from down. He lets out a groan of defeat and drops to the floor, letting his arms rest in a jumbled mess beneath him. Slowly, he turns to look at the pale boy next to him.

“Sal, I–...” He starts, feeling the need to break their spoken silence. He’s interrupted, though, by a breathless, soft voice that sends a jolt through him.

"I love you, too, Larry Johnson... Tonight and every night.”


End file.
